supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 50 best shows of all time and 50 worst shows of all time by character
Ms. Joe (0 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show ~ I wish I could mimic acts to my classmates... #Curb Your Enthusiasm #Twilight #G.I. Giuseppe #Oobi ~ Oobi is gettin' very creative. So, YOU BETTER WATCH IT! #Snapped #Bad Girls Club #Asian Garden Lockout #Bewitched #1000 Ways to Die #Fritz the Cat #The Big Bang Theory #Tickety Toc ~ YOU BETTER WATCH TICKETY TOC FOR YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T! AND I REALLY HATE WHAT XLAMEassBOX DOES TO IT! IT'S NOT A MOTHERfuckING PUNCHING BAG OF cumS! IT'S A HEALTH! XLOCKXBOX IS SUCH A crap FACE! THE DEVELOPERS CREATE HEALTHY STUFF, AND THEN ALL OF A fuckING SUDDEN, XLOCKBOX EDITS THE HEALTHY PART AND TURNS IT INTO PARTIAL NUDITY, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND STRONG LANGUAGE! #Deadly Women #Game of Thrones #Step by Step #X-Men Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz ~ WORSE THAN THE RING, THE GRUDGE, EVERYTHING! #The X Files #The Ring ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE RING, OR ANY OF IT! #Acacia #Say Yes ~ Ji Woong, I don't care if that film recieved a total of 55,200 admissions in a South Korean city where you lived, YOU BETTER WATCH LEARNING SHOWS THAT ARE GOOD FOR YOU!!! #Ju-On: The Grudge ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE GRUDGE, OR ANY OF THAT! #Forbidden Floor #The Cursed Ring Grape ~ YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE CURSED RING GRAPE! #The Beyond #Annoying Orange ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!! #The Jerry Springer Show #The Exorcist #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #The Ji Woong and Ji Min Show ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGG!!!! #February 29 #Almost Naked Animals #Sitting Ducks #The Potatoes #Be The Duck #Stark Raving Mad Critic ~ JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!! #Roommates #Saw #Cat People #Jumanji Giuseppe Todaro (10 points) Best #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #G.I. Giuseppe #The Beyond #The Exorcist #The Jerry Springer Show #The Howard Stern Show #Family Guy #Watership Down #Coonskin #Heavy Metal #Heavy Traffic #Twilight #Shame of the Jungle #Fritz the Cat #Hey Good Lookin' #American Pop #Asian Garden Lockout #Felidae #Wizards #Cool World #Fantastic Planet #The Plague Dogs #The Big Bang Theory #Robot Chicken #America's Horror Stories #South Park Worst #Supernanny: The Theory Animated ~ I swear I wanna kill this show! #Pokemon ~ No Pokemon. Ever. BY FAR THE WORST SHOW THAT STARTED IN THE 1990s, THE 20th CENTURY, THE 1900s, AND THE 2nd MILLENIUM! This awful Japanese franchise is trying to brainwash and corrupt kids into wasting their hard-earned money on cheap, plastic junk, stupid toys, video games and trading cards when the kids could use their money on something on better things like, saving it for college or something. Pokémon is EVIL! EVIL!! #Curious George #Jake and the Neverland Pirates ~ By far the worst show on Disney Junior AND Disney Channel, AND from the Americas! #Dora the Explorer ~ fuck DORA! Kids shows are stupid and garbage! #Bonkers #Handy Manny ~ Try and watch it now, I will kill you! #Aladdin #The Little Mermaid #Oobi ~ Grrr, Oobi is a fossil, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?! #Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls ~ More like Powerslut whores! LIKE hell WE WILL! #Special Agent Oso #Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ~ No, just no. Fuck Rangers. #Lilo and Stitch #Digimon ~ No more Digimon. #Frozen (2013) #Spongebob Squarepants ~ BY FAR THE WORST SHOW OF NICKELODEON! Why in the hell is there a talking sponge? #Big Hero 6 (2014) #The Ji Woong and Ji Min Show ~ JI WOONG AND JI MIN ARE IDIOTS! #My Friends Tigger and Pooh #Harry Potter ~ NO MORE Hogwarts crap! #Darkwing Duck ~ Over my poisonous bitch I will! Suck my Darkwing Dick! #Phineas and Ferb #Monster High ~ Draculaura should be like bone-only at this point. #Lizzie McGuire #Kim Possible ~ Kim Possible? Impossible! # The Penguins of Madagascar ~ DON'T YOU DADDY OR MOMMY ANYBODY! OR MS., MR., OR MRS. ANYBODY! TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! TV IS FOR ADULTS! YOU GOT THAT?! #American Dragon: Jake Long #Supernanny ~ She will suffernanny! #The Proud Family #Sailor Moon ~ Sailor Moon? Sailor No! #Nanny 911 ~ No-nny 911! #Jimmy Neutron #DuckTales ~ Suck my dickTales! #Fairly Oddparents #America's Best Nannies ~ Those are the America's Best fuckers! Kendra Lawson is a sand faggot! #Kung Fu Panda #America's New Supernanny ~ Deb is black! Deb is black! She's so black that she's a ninja! #Tom & Jerry #Pajanimals ~ No, just no! #PB&J Otter ~ FEED THIS PIECE OF OTTER crap TO THE SHARKS! #Little Einsteins ~ Uhh, they talk about people that are like bone-only at this point... I WISH I COULD DECOMPOSE THEM!!! #Paw Patrol #Recess ~ NO WAY! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS fuckING RECESS TRASH!!! Recess?! More like slut-cess! #Rolie Polie Olie ~ NOBODY WATCHES ROLIE POLIE fuckING OLIE! #AKB0048 ~ WHO CARES ABOUT *********Ass0048?! NOBODY! #Codename: Kids Next Door ~ Complete Shit! Why are there kids as protagonists? #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST CARTOON I HAVE EVER fuckING SEEN! #Johnny Bravo ~ NOBODY WATCHES THIS! NO WAY! NO WAY John Jamie (30 points) Best #The Exorcist #Fatal Vision (tv movie) #Fritz the Cat #Grey's Anatomy #The Ring #G.I. Giuseppe #Asian Garden Lockout #Rocky Horror Picture Show #1000 Ways To Die #Robocop #Sausage Party #A Nightmare on Elm Street #South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut #Black Sheep #Marvin Marvin #Lil Bush #The Brothers Grunt ~ This is better than Ed, Edd n' Eddy! Hell YEAH!!! Worst #Pokemon #Marsupilami #Teletubbies #One Piece ~ Very weird and akward! 4KIDS DELETED ALL THE GOOD PARTS! GOOD THEY DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE! #Naruto #Super Mario World #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Legend of Zelda #The Land Before Time (TV series) #Sonic the Hedgehog (SATam) #Dragon Ball Z ~ Blondies, two bald guys, and a guy who sucks fighting light-purple creatures, 7 male teenagers and 1 female teenager with an old guy, an incest-looking creature, more blondies, blue-skinned people, more old people WTF?! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING ABOUT THE VILLIANS! #Viva Piñata #Peanuts ~ UGLIEST fuckING SERIES FROM THE fuckING 1960s, fuckING 1970s, AND fuckING 1980s!!!! Peppermint Patty? WHEN I SEE HER, I WILL KNEE HER! FUGLIEST CHARACTER CREATED IN THE fuckING 1960s!!! #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show #Ed Edd n' Eddy ~ UGLIEST fuckING ARTWORK I HAVE EVER (bleep)ING SEEN! #Lalaloopsy #Johnny Bravo #Digimon #Digimon Tamers #Digimon Frontier #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #The Woody Woodpecker Show #Darkwing Duck #Clarissa Explains it All #The Potatoes #Rolie Polie Olie #Little Einsteins #PB&J Otter #Oobi #Woody Woodpecker #Shaman King #Be The Duck ~ It's always a song with be a Duck, be a fucking Duck, be a Duck, be a fucking Duck... #The Emperor's New School #Handy Manny #Sonic X ~ Talking hedgehogs, Talking echidnas, a talking plant girl, talking rabbits, a talking crocodile, a talking bee, a talking chameleon, a big fat talking cat with a frog, a talking fox, robots, a fat man, a talking bat, and a poor excuse for a Sonic fan boy, AND YOU GET THIS?! 4fuckERS TV BLOCKED ALL THE GOOD PARTS OF THIS! IT SUCKS ANYWAY! #Talespin #Yin Yang Yo! #Gargoyles #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Yu-Gi-Oh! GX #The Adventures of the Gummi Bears #Beyblade #Sonic Underground #Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers #Bakugan #101 Dalmatians #The Jerry Springer Show ~ It's fucking BORING! #Special Agent Oso #Dexter's Laboratory #Transformers ~ They marketed a show, toys, movie, and other crap to boys, Starscream is still the fangirl-appeal character, WTF?! Ji woong (60 points) Best #Beavis and Butthead #Halo #South Park #Celebrity Death-match #Big Bang Theory #Ji woong and Ji min Show #The Exorcist #Ju-On: The Grudge #Heavy Metal #Rock n Rule #The Ring Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Rolie Polie Olie ~ I HATE ROLIE POLIE fuckING OLIE! #Sofia the First #Caillou ~ YEAH, LIL B! HER damn BALD LIKE CAILLOU! SWAG SWAG LIKE CAILLOU! I'M GOOD bitch HOW YOU! shit DORA And Caillou! #Jake and the Neverland Pirates #Ni Hao, Kai Lan ~ AWW, GO eat penguin shit, you ass-belunger and KILL YOURSELF! #Henry Hugglemonster #Thomas & Friends ~ If there were two choices, original version or XLockxBox version, I'd do the right thing and go for the XLockxBox version. #Bubble Guppies #Ren and Stimpy ~ THIS IS DAMAGIN' MAH MIND! #Paw Patrol #Barney and Friends ~ BARNEY'S FOR BABIES! #Johnny and the Sprites ~ A fuckING SPRITE IS A fuckING MUGSHOT! #Little Bear ~ I AM WAY TOO OLD FOR THIS shit! #Dinosaur Train #Tickety Toc ~ TICKETY TOC? REALLY? #Sid the Science Kid #Blue's Clues ~ BLUE'S CLUES IS FOR BABIES! #Care Bears #Oobi ~ OVER MY MEAN FACE I WILL! #Boohbah ~ KILL ME NOW!!!! #Team Umizoomi #Out of the Box #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ The Busy World of Richard Scarry? Wha? #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain ~ Oh, my god! What were those idiot WB thinking, when they added a scary little girl along with two former lab mice?! Ugh! #Lalaloopsy ~ When my niece saw this when she was 2 in a shop, she wet herself, I passed out, Anna ran screaming, Tari-kun ran to look at a Pokemon Isle, and and Ji min ran for her life, it scared the living crap out of us, embarrasing and crazy #Monster High - Where do they come up with this stuff?! #Yo Gabba Gabba ~ I could come up with a better educational kids show than this trash! #The Magic School Bus ~ THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS? REALLY? #Jojo's Circus #PB&J Otter ~ DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAAA! #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures #Dragon Tales ~ (vomits a bunch of furballs) #Muppet Babies #Teletubbies ~ FIX YOUR BRAIN! #LazyTown #Dora the Explorer ~ DORA IS FOR BABIES! #Pajanimals ~ LIKE hell WE WILL! #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ~ Meetherfucka, Moothafucka, fuck YOU! #Bear in the Big Blue House #Little Einsteins #Peppa Pig ~ PEPPA PIG? REALLY? #Higglytown Heroes #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Too overhyped! #Paw Patrol #The Jerry Springer Show #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood ~ I WANNA KILL THAT STUPID TIGER!!! #Bob the Builder #Timothy Goes to School ~ L-A-M-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! LAME! #Max and Ruby Samantha Hinkhouse Best #Star Wars: The Clone Wars #Sonic X #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 #The Transformers #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Pokemon Sun and Moon #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Bakugan: Battle Brawlers #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Batman: The Animated Series #The Adventures of Spider-Man #Teen Titans #Pokémon X and Y #PAW Patrol #Bubble Guppies #The Amazing World of Gumball #Regular Show #Adventure Time #Codename: Kids Next Door #Camp Lazlo #Recess #Ed, Edd n Eddy #Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) #Star Wars: Rebels #Mixels #SpongeBob SquarePants Worst #Dora the Explorer #iCarly #Sofia the First #Pixel Pinkie #Hello Kitty #Hannah Montana #Littlest Pet Shop #Strawberry Shortcake #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Doc McStuffins ~ Girly stuff are just plain stupid. #Victorious #Bratz ~ Ehhh, no way... #Totally Spies #Winx Club #Little Charmers #Bee and Puppycat Giuseppina Bondesan (100 points) Best #Snapped: Killer Couples #Rock n Rule #Heavy Metal #Felidae #The Beyond ~ Mamma fucking mia! MY FAVORITE ITALIAN HORROR MOVIE! #Snapped #Iron Chef #G.I. Giuseppe #Asian Garden Lockout #Watership Down #South Park #The Ji Woong and Ji Min Show #The Exorcist #The Simpsons #Family Guy #American Dad #Raising Hope #The Cleveland Show Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Oobi #Sesame Street #Peppa Pig #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Blue's Clues #The Jungle Cubs #Little Bear #Dora the Explorer #Baby Geniuses ~ Horrible! #Handy Manny #The Busy World of Richard Scarry ~ I agree with Ji woong here. #The Looney Tunes Show #Ni Hao, Kai-Lan #My Gym Partner's a Monkey ~ This show is for kids. TV IS FOR ADULTS AND TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! #Adventure Time ~ KIDS SHOWS SUCK! WATCH ADULT SHOWS OR DO SOMETHING ELSE! #Total Drama Island #Teletubbies #Camp Lazlo #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie ~ Scares me, like my soul and heart #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain #Twilight ~ Every Bella wanna-be has lined up to see the god-awful piece of shit #Howard the Duck #6Teen ~ Over my dead body I will! #Regular Show ~ faggot show #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fish Hooks ~ fuck hooks #The Jerry Springer Show ~ Boring like Giovanni, Pietro, and Angelo Todicko. #The Looney Tunes Show #Timothy Goes to School ~ I agree with Ji woong that this show is SO LAME!!! #Bob's Burgers ~ Bob's Lameburgers... #Salty's Lighthouse ~ Boring... #Johnny Test #Paw Patrol #Chowder ~ (sighs) Trashder. Chowder's so annoying in that show. #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ~ (sighs) Annoying. #Top Wing #Pappyland ~ I already know the concepts of art, I don't need to watch this show. #Cyberchase #Kenny the Shark #Hip-Hop Harry Ji min (150 points) Best #The Simpsons #The Cleveland Show #South Park #Snapped: Killer Couples #Family Guy #Fatal Attraction #Dominick Dunne's Power, Privilege, and Justice #Futurama #American Justice #Bad Girls Club #Law and Order #Law and Order: Special Victims Unit #Snapped #Facing Evil with Candice DeLong #Scorned: Love Kills #Forensic Files #20/20 #Ghost Whisperer #American Horror Story: Murder House #Most Evil #Criminal Minds #Stolen Voices, Buried Secrets #Diary of A Wimpy Kid #The Grudge #On the Case with Paula Zahn #Deadly Women #The Ring #Snapped: Killer Couples #American Greed #Dateline NBC #Solved #Cold Case Files #Women Who Kill #48 Hours #Wicked Attraction #Sins and Secrets #Ji woong and Ji min Show #Deadly Women #True Crime with Aphrodite Jones #The Scary Movie Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight #Bob's Burgers ~ Oh god, that's, that's just gross.... #Shark Tale ~ the animation is just so wrong #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Oh god, no way... #Barney and Friends #Adventure Time #Kick Buttowski #Johnny Test #Fish Hooks #Squidbillies #Almost Naked Animals ~ That's just gross.... #The Jerry Springer Show #Grossology #Ren and Stimpy ~ That is just gross... #The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange ~ Ugh, a lame talking orange is the biggest problem here. #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ Oh god, poor animation IMO... Anna Kirochu (210 points) Best #Ever After High #Tom and Jerry #Monster High #X Factor #Looney Tunes (classic) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Peppa Pig #Harry Potter #Flyleaf Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight Catherine Cap (280 points) Best #Madeline #Rattatouile #Beauty and the Beast #The Aristocats Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Tariko Kirochu (360 points) Best #Pokémon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #My Neighbor Totoro #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Kiki's Delivery Service #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Pokemon XY #Pokemon Sun and Moon #Flyleaf #High School Musical #Monster High ~ Used to be my least favorite, now I find it interesting. Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Justin Bieber #Twilight #The Looney Tunes Show ~ No thanks, I know I like cartoons, but I'll stick to the classic Looney Tunes any day... Gemma the Good Witch (450 points) Best #The Simpsons #Johnson and Friends #Looney Tunes ~ The classics are much better than the crappy modern Looney Tunes Show #Playbox #Rosie and Jim ~ I only prefer John Cunliffe (Fizzgog) and Pat Hutchins (Loopy Lobes (or simply Loopy)). #Tweenies #Brown Bear's Wedding #The Ren and Stimpy Show #Bertha #Rainbow (1994-1995 version) #The Sooty Show (1981-1992 version) #Sooty and Co. #Tiny Toon Adventures #Knightmare #Fun House (The UK version) ~ I prefer the tokens in the Fun Kart Grand Prix! #The Magic Roundabout (1965-1977 version) ~ I loved the BBC version, the Channel 4 version and the Cartoon Network version #Thundercats (1985 version) #The Powerpuff Girls #Rugrats #Wacky Races #The Perils of Penelope Pitstop #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Rocko's Modern Life #Bosco #CatDog #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Looney Tunes Show Roisin the Remarkable Witch (460 points) Best #Bosco #Inspector Gadget #Rosie and Jim ~ John Cunliffe is a lovely man! #Pingu #Family Guy #Animaniacs #Wacky Races #The Magic Roundabout #The Sooty Show (1981-1992 version) #Rainbow (1972-1992 version) Worst Toshio Samo (550 points) Best #Pokemon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Pokemon Sun and Moon #The Transformers #Spirited Away #Doraemon #Dr. Slump #Princess Mononoke #Dragon Ball #Dragon Ball Z #Dragon Ball GT #Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog SAT AM #Sonic Underground #Sonic X #Super Mario World Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ~ (Translation: DiC, try harder. I never even liked it, even though I am a fan of Super Mario.) #Sonic Boom ~ (Translation: This is a disgrace to the Sonic franchise, I love Sonic, But it has no humor, the jokes are crap, and someone please fix Knuckles! HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S ON STEROIDS! THESE ARE THE WORST CHARACTER DESIGNS I EVER SEEN!) Trivia *Toshio likes every Pokemon and Sonic TV show except Sonic Boom. Alyssa the Wolf (660 points) Best Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Looney Tunes Show ~ very bad animation! #Loonatics Unleashed Catherine the Spellcaster (780 points) Best #Harry Potter #Family Guy (1999-present) #Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) #American Dad #South Park #Animaniacs (1993-1998) #Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) #Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) #Pokemon: Chronicles #Pokemon: Indigo League #Pokemon: Orange Islands #Pokemon: The Johto Journeys #Pokemon: Johto League Champions #Pokemon: Master Quest #Pokemon: Advanced #Pokemon: Advanced Challenge #Pokemon: Advanced Battle #Pokemon: Battle Frontier #Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon: DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon: DP: Galactic Battles #Pokemon: DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon: Black and White #Pokemon: BW: Rival Destines #Pokemon: BW: Adventures in Unova #Pokemon: BW: Episode N #Pokemon BW!: 2: Da! #Bobby's World ~ OMG! Oh, how much I miss seeing it! It's been a long time since I was a kid! #Woody Woodpecker Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz (2013-present) #G.I. Giuseppe (2012-present) #The Looney Tunes Show ~ Cartoon Network ruined the good classic Looney Tunes franchise with this godawful cartoon! #Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) Insulting! What were the stupid network people even thinking?! How dare they put two former lab mice and a psychotic little girl in the stupid spin-off series? #Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory ~ UGH!!! Warner Bros, this isn't an original movie, it's a cheap, animated cash grab! Can't you do anything original for a change? #Hannah Montana (2006-2010) #Teletubbies ~ annoying! #Barney and Friends Stacie Todaro (910 points) Best #G.I. Giuseppe #Asian Garden Lockout #Deadly Women #The Problem Solverz #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Worst #The Looney Tunes Show #Tiny Toon Adventures #Animaniacs #Pinky and the Brain #Freakazoid! #Eureeka's Castle ~ THIS IS SESAME STREET ON HOGWARTS crap #The Babysitters Club #The World of David the Gnome ~ SCREW THIS SPANISH Shit #Friends #Maya the Bee ~ Maya the Bitch is more like it! #Invader Zim #The Littl' Bits ~ The Littl' Bits? The Littl' Slut! #Paw Patrol #Johnny Bravo #Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show ~ THIS IS FOR RETARDED CANADIAN assHOLES! #Ed, Edd n' Eddy ~ THIS SUCKS! #Today's Special ~ Today's Special?! Wha?! This sucks. #Muppet Babies #Doctor Snuggles ~ I AM NOT LOOKING AT THIS TRASH AGAIN! #Doc McStuffins #The Adventures of the Little Prince ~ ANOTHER STUPID ANIME THAT WAS ON NICK JR IN THE LATE 80S! KATIE LEIGH WAS AWFUL AT VOICING THE TITULAR CHARACTER! #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Fred Penner's Place ~ Fuck Penner's Place! #The Munsters #Curious George #Noozles ~ No-zles! #Happy Days #The Adventures of the Little Koala ~ BURN IN hell, YOU PIECE OF Shit ANIME! #Johnny Test #Belle and Sebastian ~ Belle and Sebastian?! Bitch and Shit-bastard! #E.R. #Maple Town ~ Maple Town?! Maple No! #Peanuts #The Simpsons ~ WHY DO THEY HAVE YELLOW SKIN?! WERE THE CREATORS ON DRUGS?! #The Looney Tunes Show #Bob's Burgers ~ THIS MUST BURN IN hell! #Raising Hope #Supernanny ~ MORE LIKE Fucker-nanny! #All in the Family #Home Improvement ~ Home Improvement?! HOME DESTRUCTION! #The Brady Bunch #Full House ~ fuckING CORNY AND DULL! #Cow and Chicken #Chowder #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #Sailor Moon #Top Wing #The Powerpuff Girls #Teen Titans #Over the Garden Wall Sophie the Otter (1050 points) Best #PB&J Otter ~ I might be too old for it, but I am a true fan of it! Slice of life shows like this make my day! The characters, which include my cousins PB&J, know how to solve problems that are tough even though they are only kids. #Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ~ Cool! By far the best show on Cartoon Network! I don't care if Ji min hates it! It's hilarious! #Recess ~ I love this show. It is so interesting! #Rugrats ~ Classic! #The Simpsons ~ Yep! I like it! #Adventures of the Little Koala #Maple Town #The Sooty Show #Sylvanian Families (1987) #The Get-Along Gang #Popples (2015) #Popples (1986) ~ Very original for its time in 1986 with a creative concept of balls turning into a unique creature. My favorite is probably Puzzle. He's entertaining yet cute and reminds me of myself. The only problem is that it has a repeated plot syndrome. That didn't bother me too much though. I'd probably enjoy it more if it was produced by Nelvana. I enjoy the 2015 version, which is on par, if not better. #Sooty's Amazing Adventures #Total Drama Series #Pecola #The Wuzzles #Ovide and the Gang #The Care Bears Family Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #The Problem Solverz~(Vomits a bunch of otter furballs) Just as disgusting as Marvin Marvin. #Marvin Marvin ~ AHHHH NO!!!!! A SITCOM OF PURE DISASTER! #Mega Babies ~ What the heck is this?! This is generally one of the worst 90's cartoons I ever came across. It's so disgusting that I can't stand it! Ladies and gents, the father of Breadwinners, Fanboy & Chum Chum, and Mr. Pickles! #My Super Sweet 16 ~ God, where to begin on this one? This show has lots of spoiled teenagers that are older than me. Heck, I behave better than them, whereas they throw tantrums for 2-year-olds to get what they want. Worst show on MTV, but it is not bad as Marvin Marvin, but close to it. Thank god it ended in 2008, but if it didn't, then Chantelle McGregor would deserve to star in that show. #Angela Anaconda ~ The 2nd worst 90's cartoon IMO. The character designs look disturbing with the use of photographs and the stock images thrown in was a lazy route. Also, Angela doesn't even sound like her age, which makes the theme song as annoying as Pingo's introduction song in Tentacolino. Overall, I am never going to watch this again! #Boohbah (XLockxBox dub) ~ This one is even worse than the original! #Lil Bush ~ Very offensive to the US government. #Boohbah ~ Used to like it, but now I find it pointless and stupid! :( #Incredible Crew ~ More like Incredible Poo! #Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo ~ No...Just no! I agree with Reicheru-san on this. #Pet Alien ~ The weirdest stuff I have ever seen IMO, and not in a good way. #G.I. Giuseppe ~ I'd rather jump off the Grand Canyon than watch this piece of ship! #The Brothers Grunt ~ I'm sorry to break this to you, Danny Antonucci, but this show is GROSS! But I'm a fan of EEnE. #Mike's Super Short Show ~ We thought that we didn't need a show on upcoming Disney DVDs when it came out. This one's a useless show. Go look up on the Internet for information on Disney DVDs, not watch this. #Nick News ~ Nickelodeon isn't for the news, it's for comedic kids shows. #Brickleberry ~ An insulting show that lacks humor. #Sonic Boom ~ The character designs should have reflected both modern and classic times of the Sonic franchise! Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (1200 points) Best #Pokemon ~ AWESOME! TRULY THE GAME OF THE GODS! #Ju-On ~ Toshio Saeki is so adorable! #Sonic ~ Makes sense to me #The Simpsons ~ AWESOME! AND THE ULTIMATE SITCOM! #My GF is a Gumiho ~ K-Drama, awww.. #ParaNorman ~ BEST MOVIE WITH KICKass MUSIC! WOOO! #The Ring Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #Barney and Friends ~ fuck NO! #The Jerry Springer Show ~ BORING! #Spiderman ~ Not a fan, but he's very funny, I just don't like the 80's and 60's Spiderman cartoons, the rest are all good #Lazy Town ~ Pointless, Idiotic, Try harder creators. #Twilight ~ IT IS CRAZY! IN A POSSIBLE MEANING! NOTHING ABOUT IT MAKES SENSE! IT'S JUST PURE IDIOTICNESS! I THINK IT WAS USED TO KILL DRACULA WITH SPARKLING VAMPIRES! #Teletubbies ~ SOMEONE KILL ME! #G.I Giuseppe ~ This show is fricking bull crap! I'm not offending Italians! Can anyone kill Giuseppe Todaro? Some episodes that have the Todaros suffer are good, though. #My Super Sweet 16 ~ Kami, where to start with this one? it has spoiled teenage girls way older than me acting like Twi-Moms who are shit and spoiled and think Twilight is better than Harry Potter, I fucking behave better than them, and they are worse than the boy in my bus in real life, he should have thought about it before he gave me all the shit! and I have a 77-year old grandmother and she behaves better than him and those girls on MSS16 com-fucking-bined #Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo ~ No! just, fuck no! Satoko Samo (1360 points) Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Orla Kirochu (1530 points) Best #Hill Street Blues #The Waltons #Family Matters #Cheers #Step by Step Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz James Kirochu (1710 points) #Webster #Baywatch #Family Matters #Step by Step #Hillstreet Blues #The Brady Bunch Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Joshua Juritin (1900 points) Xandra Riley (final set) Sharpay Finster (final set) Oliver Lake (final set) Hans Kiranoko (Update post-game) (0 points+) Best #Hetalia Axis Powers ~ Funny and educational and hilarious, taught me one heck of alot about WW2, Nazis, Italians, Japanese, Americans, disgusting scones, and it's all LOL! Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz #My Super Sweet 16 ~ Mein Gott, what the fuck? It's a bunch of girls who are nearly 16 acting like 3-year olds, Me, Alda, Sun Wei and Sun Chen, Satoko, Setsuko and Ania are nothing like that slut! I'M 12 1/2 AND I BEHAVE BETTER THAN THEM! Courtney Rodkins Best #Stranger Things #Hilda #Ghosts Worst #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Princess Starlight Best #The Wonder Years #The Simpsons (seasons 1-15) #Family Guy (seasons 1-3) #Game Shakers #Stranger Things #That's So Raven #black-ish #Milo Murphy's Law #Girl Meets World Worst #Asian Garden Lockout #G.I. Giuseppe #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Princess Starlight (Another) Best #Schooled #Sydney to the Max #Everything Sucks! #Fresh Off the Boat #Hollywood Darlings #Beverly Hills, 90210 #My So-Called Life Worst #G.I. Giuseppe #Asian Garden Lockout #Unstoppable Missy Floorz Gemma O'Connell Darren O'Connell Nicola Burns Best # The Ji Woong and Ji Min Show Worst Lewis Burns Kevin Sheldon Mandy Sheldon Louise Strauss Best # Game of Thrones Worst Ashley Strauss Sam Parkhurst Kim Tylers Jon Tylers Maria Tachimi Best #The Transformers ~ My favorite show of all-time!!!!! #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Dragon Ball ~ ah, Dragon Ball. Uncle Yuu introduced me to this anime when I came to Japan to visit him. #The Tracey Ullman Show ~ I mainly watch it for The Simpsons shorts. #Growing Pains #Dr. Slump #Webster #Peanuts #Doraemon #He-Man: Masters of the Universe #Dragon Ball Z ~ Uncle Yuu introduced me to the sequel to Dragon Ball when I visited him in Japan, and it was such a shame I only got to one dragon ball z movie and got to see part of the saiyan saga...for I was killed before I could see the rest of it... #G.I. Joe #Thunder Cats #Garfield and Friends #Superfriends #Johnny Quest #The Jetsons #Droids #Tom and Jerry #Pee Wee's Playhouse ~ Used to watch it, still remains a memory #Heathcliff #JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure ~ I read it with my mom back when we were living. Worst #My Little Pony (80's) #Maple Town #The Care Bears Family #Jems #Rainbow Brite #Care Bears (DiC series) #Sylvanian Families #Lady Lovely Locks Gemma Boughan Laura Lara-Rutter best #Luna Petunia #Sofia the First #True and the Rainbow Kingdom #Fancy Nancy #Spongebob SquarePants #Littlest Pet Shop #Curious George #Masha's Tales #Barbie: Life in the Dream House #Doozers #Super Why! #Pinkalicious & Peteriffic #Tangled: The Series #Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty #Sheriff Callie's Wild West #Word World #Little Einsteins #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Corn & Peg #Rainbow Kingdom #Bratz #Llama Llama #The Backyardigand #Vampirina #Lalaloopsy #Doc McStuffins #Shimmer and Shine #Nella the Princess Knight #Peg + Cat #Rainbow Brite #Harold and the Purple Crayon #Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventure #Kipper #Caillou #Sesame Street #Dora the Explorer #Fashion Ally #My Little Pony #Dora and Friends: Into the City! neutral #The Simpsons ~ To be honest, as much as I do love the movie Frozen to bits, I don't mind that my stepsister Marie loves The Simpsons. I'm okay with it, even if I don't really understand the story or the plot. Of course, my step-mommy Zoe says I'm not old enough to watch it yet. She says that show has some bad words in it and lots of stuff she and daddy don't want me to see...(of course, don't tell Marie about what I said) worst #G.I. Giuseppe ~ No, no, no, no!!! #Unstoppable Missy Floorz ~ No, no, no!!! #Asian Garden Lockout ~ No! Turn that shit off and switch to Frozen!!! Roisin Bollard Karen McMali Adam Grove Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles Category:Lists of Media